Ravenwisp's Destiny
"Ravenkit... Ravenkit, wake up!" Someone whispered in the raven-black she-kit with blue paws, blue ears and enchanting purple eyes's ears. "Uh... huh? Hi mama!" Ravenkit stood up, spreading out her majestic heavenly raven-like wings. "Today you're becoming an apprentice, remember?" Her mother softly meowed. "Yes, mama. Does Bramblestar know that I want Blossomfall to be my mentor? It's no fair Twigpaw get's Ivypool as a mentor..." Her mother, known as Applemoon, slightly purred. "Of course, he'd have a bad time if he declined. Especially with your mystical powers." Ravenkit purred at the fact that she was getting all the attention and all the love. "Okay mama, can you tell Squirrelflight that I ''want to be deputy, so she has to give her spot up when I'm a warrior? I'd do very good leading a Clan." Ravenkit mewed. "Whatever your ambitions say, I'll get it for you. Squirrelflight will be replaced as ''soon ''as you become a warrior!" Applemoon meowed. chapter one: training under the raven "Ravenpaw! Ravenpaw! Ravenpaw!" The cats cheered. Ravenpaw flew into the sky, her beautiful black feathers dropping onto cats' heads. A mystical ball of energy formed in her pretty dainty paws as she shot a delightful beam into the sky. She perched back down after she had accidentally burnt Graystripe to death. "Oh... I'm sorry, Bramblecra-- star." Bramblestar looked at Graystripe and then at Ravenpaw. "Oh, it's no problem, it's not like he's the one who was Firestar, my mentor,'s best friend and without him Firestar would be Rusty still and Tigerstar would kill Bluestar and lead ThunderClan and he 100% didn't have five kits and two mates, one who died and one who is a stubborn elder. He was totally just some cat!" Bramblestar meowed. "Yeah, thanks for understanding. Anyway, shouldn't I begin training?" Ravenpaw asked. "Uh-- um... Okay... Go ahead." Ravenpaw bounced to Blossomfall and followed her to begin training. "Okay, Ravenpaw. We are going to practice hunting." Ravenpaw nodded, and dashed away as she left a strawberry scent. She ran back with all the crows, mice, rabbits, sparrows, swallows, minnows and shrews in the forest so that they're extinct now. "There." Ravenpaw smiled. Blossomfall was speechless. "Then let's... try fighting?" Ravenpaw unsheathed her long, pearly, beautiful claws and scorched her claws down Blossomfall's back, leaping gracefully over her, then biting her neck. Blossomfall struggled up, blood pouring from her neck. Ravenpaw let go and licked her wound, making it instantly heal. "Wow, you're like a warrior!" Blossomfall praised her. Ravenpaw purred and Blossomfall and her left. chapter two: praising and admiring "Hey, Ravenpaw!" Twigpaw meowed. "Huh?" Ravenpaw fluttered her elegant wings. "You are so pretty, how'd you get your fur so sleek and sparkly?" She meowed. "Um, I woke up like this. It's actually a mess." Ravenpaw purred. "Oh, well, tell me how to make my fur pretty!" Ravenpaw lifted her wings up and shot a ball of magic at Twigpaw's fur, making it as sleek as hers. "Thanks!" And Twigpaw left to find Violetpaw in ShadowClan. Ravenpaw saw Leafpool eating deathberries. "Leafpool stop!" Ravenpaw hissed. Leafpool looked confused at her, and spit out... a chewed up twoleg thing! "Why are you eating that?!" Ravenpaw asked. "Because, Cloudtail brought me to the twolegplace and we found cat treats. It is good. It is not deathberries." Ravenpaw saw two skinny kits under her tail. "No there's another power of three?!" Ravenpaw growled. "N-no... I'm sure this litter doesn't have powers, right?" Ravenpaw's eyes flamed with anger at the fact that two snobbish, ugly kits would replace her fame and admiring. "In fact, I have to go find Jayfeather. I left him somewhere near where rouges go, and he might've died, but we don't know that." Leafpool tapped her tail on Ravenpaw's shoulder as she headed out of the medicine den. Ravenpaw quickly killed the two kits, Minnowkit and Willowkit, and buried them near Squirrelflight's bedding. chapter three: disappearance of leafpool's kits "Squirrelflight, please explain to me why two dead kits were buried by your bedding?" Bramblestar growled. Squirrelflight shook her head. "For the last time, I didn't even know Leafpool had kits other than the three, you stupid piece of fox-dung!" She scowled. Leafpool looked at her sister blankly, then looked away. "Would you kill Alderheart and Sparkpelt?" Bramblestar hissed. "No, mouse-brain! Only cats who eat mouse-bile would think that!" Squirrelflight growled. "Too bad! You're exiled." Leafpool looked at Squirrelflight shamefully, and licked Cloudtail's ear. "What if she-" Brightheart - now Brightstar of WindClan was interrupted by Bramblestar. "Shut up and get away from my Clan!" Squirrelflight sadly said goodbye to her kits and her friends, then left, without a word to Bramblestar and Leafpool. Ravenpaw smiled in delight and licked her wings. ''Now I can be the deputy when I am a warrior. Applemoon's the new one, so when it's time, it 's time. chapter four: warrior ceremony & revenge of squirrels "Ravenwisp! Ravenwisp! Ravenwisp!" The cats screeched. Ravenwisp happily spread her wings out, when an army of squirrels burst in the Clan. "Attack!" A familiar hiss well, um, hissed. "Squirrelflight?" Leafpool growled. A squirrel threw an acorn at Bramblestar and he died. Leafpool died because another squirrel ate her. "HAHA SQUIRRELS WILL DOMINATE THE FOREST!" She laughed. Breaking cats' ankles, she magically made her kits become majestic squirrels. Ravenwisp used her powers to kill half of the squirrels, enraging Squirrelflight and her babies. '''those are baby squirrels, okay?! '''Squirrelflight re-killed Firestar even though he's in StarClan because she wanted the name Squirreltail since she was named after her tail. Every cat in the forest became squirrels and obeyed what Squirrelflight said. WindClan, RiverClan, ThunderClan, ShadowClan and StarClan were renamed SquirrelClan, AcornClan, NipClan, BushyClan and CuteClan. Ravenwisp did not tolerate this, so she died trying to kill Squirrelflight - or Squirrelsquirrel. I the squirrel code # '''always obey the immortal squirrels. '''if you do not, you will die. # '''never speak of bramblestar or leafpool. '''if you do, you will die. # '''always put a fellow squirrel's life first. '''if you do not, you will both die. # '''never say the immortal's name in vain. '''if you do, she will make you die. # '''always save a baby's life, even if it is in a different Clan. '''if you do not, the baby will make you die. # '''never speak of firestar, even if he raised the immortal squirrel. '''if you do, you will die. # '''if you see a non-squirrel, kill them. '''if you do not, you will die. # '''respect your elders. '''if you do not, you will die. # '''be smart, ignore stinky scumbag non-squirrels. '''if you do not, you will die. # '''read this list. '''if you do, the immortal will hug you!